User talk:Midhatz
Welcome Hi, welcome to Classic Cars Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mazda RX-2 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TheWWC (Talk) 18:18, February 2, 2012 Sorry for not being on chat Hey, sorry for not responding on chat. We have had alot of snow fall in the past 24 hours and its disrupted anything. Incase I am not here when you next come oon chat, I am going to leave you a few pages to be getting on with :) *Mazda Familia *Toyota Crown *Ford LTD *Cadillac Eldorado *Oldsmobile 442 Cheers TheWWC 17:32, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Chat Hey where did you go? TheWWC 16:56, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Pages to add to the wiki Hey, here is a few pages for you to add to the wiki when you can :) #Dodge A100 #Dodge B Series #Dodge C Series #Dodge D Series #Ford Fiesta Thank You TheWWC 21:48, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey there! Are you going to come and help on the wiki again soon? I am on Chat tonight for another few hours. The wiki now has over 1000 pages and over 2000 photos! Hope to hear from you soon, TheWWC 21:42, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Hello? Hey there! It has been a while since you was last on and edited lol. Just wondered if you were going to come back? TheWWC 17:00, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Invitation Dear , The Classic Car Wiki will be 2 years old on the 14th August 2013. On this day, two years ago I came back from a classic car show with my family. I had taken a few photos and decided to find out what the cars were. I was frustrated that after hours of searching there was a lack of a dedicated site that would help me identify my photos. At this moment in time, I didn't really know much about cars. The cars I couldn't identify were those such as a 1968 Dodge Charger and a 1968 Ford Mustang. After speaking with members of my family, I decided to start a wiki up about classic cars, having previous knowledge founding and building the British Wildlife Wiki. To begin with, they would help me to identify the cars we saw at the car shows we went to and as time progressed, I started to begin identifying cars for them. Over the past two years I have spent a large chunk of my spare time, along with people like you in the community, building this wiki. We have all done very well and I am proud of you all for helping my dream become a reality. Everyone has their own little place in the community and we run like a well oiled machine (ironically). To give you my praise, I would like to invite you to a sort of chat party/celebration we are having on Wednesday 14th August on the wiki's second birthday. The time that this starts will be 10pm UTC. I would like you to come along as I have lots to reveal about new features we are introducing to the wiki and to tell you about some gifts that I have prepared for the whole community. Hope to see you there. Regards, --James May (talk) 23:22, August 10, 2013 (UTC) If you can't make it to the chat party, or will be arriving later then please let us know. Message sent by Dserbot (report errors)